


dirty mind, dirty mouth, pretty little head

by labellelunaclaire



Series: AUgust 2020 [12]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Crime, Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellelunaclaire/pseuds/labellelunaclaire
Summary: Day 12 — CrimeAndrei owes the Kuragin crime family money. His pretty little fiancée gets caught in the fold.
Relationships: Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova, Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Series: AUgust 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860763
Kudos: 5
Collections: AUgust 2020





	dirty mind, dirty mouth, pretty little head

“What a precious little pearl,” Hélène mused, taking in the scared little creature before her. “No wonder Andrei tried to keep her all to himself.”

“Careful, sister,” Anatole said easily. “She looks so scared her heart might burst out of her chest.”

“Why am I here?” the little thing asked, curling her arms around her chest as if they could possibly protect her. “Where is Andrei?”

“Oh, my precious little girl,” Hélène cooed. “Andrei is in a lot of trouble. And he owes some very powerful people a lot of money.”

“You’re lying,” she said stubbornly, though her eyes betrayed her fear.

“Am I, Natalya?” she asked. “I mean, after all, you’re  _ here,  _ aren’t you? And why would you be here if Andrei didn’t owe my family something?”

“I don’t know!” the girl cried out. “Perhaps you want to extort him! My Andrei would never do anything wrong!”

Hélène and Anatole laughed, and Hélène drew closer, relishing in how the child shrunk away from her. Their father might have plans with the girl, but she had her own.

“Country girls are always so amusing, aren’t they, brother?” she asked. “So young and naive. They’re so much fun to play with.”

“Agreed, sister,” Anatole said, closing in on the girl, locking her in his arms and stroking her hair as she tried to flinch away.

Hélène grabbed the girl’s hands in her’s and drew them in to press to her lips, enjoying the way that she struggled against the pair of them.

“Oh, precious Natalie,” Anatole teased. “There’s no need to be frightened of us.”

The girl whimpered.

“We won’t let anything happen to you,  _ mon chere,” _ Hélène added. “Not so long as you do exactly as we say.”

“If you don’t,” Anatole whispered into her ear sinisterly, “we’ll let our father decide what happens to you. And you won’t like that, I can promise you.”

“Please, let me go,” she begged, tears falling freely down her beautiful face. “Whatever you want, I’m sure Andrei will give you. Just let me go home!”

“Oh, you sweet, foolish thing,” Hélène tutted. “It’s going to take a lot for us to let go of someone as beautiful as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be longer, but my Day 11 fic took a long time and things kept coming up at work, so here we are.
> 
> Title comes from Eliza Rickman’s _Pretty Little Head_.


End file.
